


Happy Birthday

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Get some tissues, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's friends asked him one night to go out for fun. But he had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Matt walked into Mark's room, a smile on his face.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked the red-haired man.

"Nothing, just finishing up editing a video," Mark replied. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing really. So tomorrow, me, Ryan, Matthias, and J-Fred are going to go out for some fun. You want to come along?"

Mark smiled and shook his head slowly. "No thanks. I have plans. It's Jack's birthday tomorrow and I'm planning to spend the day with him."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Jack? Who's Jack?" he questioned.

"My boyfriend. You wouldn't know him."

Matt was slightly confused. Mark had never mentioned someone named Jack before.

"And why have I never heard about him?"

"We want the relationship secret. So please, nothing online about us, okay?"

Matt nodded. "Alright. Hey, how's about we come with you to celebrate Jack's birthday? I'm sure the guys would like to meet him too."

"No need. Just enjoy your day tomorrow. But thanks for the offer."

"Okay then. See you later."

___

The guys smiled at one another. Their plan was to wait until Mark left, then follow him so they could surprise him and Jack. It would be awesome.

"I'm off," Mark announced. "I'll be back in three hours."

"Have a good time!" Matthias called after him. They waited for three minutes before getting into their car and following their friend.

"I wonder what Jack's like?" J-Fred said.

"He's probably a nice guy. Can't wait to meet him," Ryan replied.

The group followed Mark for awhile. An hour passed, then Mark turned onto a dirt road. It was then that the guys got a look at where he was heading.

The cemetery.

"Oh no. God please no," they whispered under their breath. Maybe he was only taking a shortcut. It was possible.

But no. Mark parked his car at a tree and got out. The guys parked twenty feet away and went to watch him.

Mark stopped at a tombstone and began unpacking his things. A box of cookies, a small wrapped package, a green round plush that looked like an eyeball, and two chairs.

Mark sat down in one of the chairs and opened the box of cookies. He placed one on the soil where the stone was, then popped another into his mouth.

"Hey," he said. "So, twenty-seven today, huh? Getting to be an old man like me."

He chuckled softly. 

"You know, the guys wanted me to hang out with them, but I said no. It's your birthday after all. Can't miss it."

He opened a can of soda and began to drink it.

"Remember your last birthday party? How you got so drunk and I had to carry you home? True Irishman, aren't you?"

"So, Matt asked about you. Wondered why I never spoke about you. I'd it wasn't for our promise to keep it secret, I would never stop talking about you. It's because you're so perfect."

A tear slipped from his eye.

"Your gorgeous smile, those blinding bright blue eyes, the way you can pull off green hair better than anyone else in the world."

He held the green eyeball plush to his chest.

"Your beautiful voice. Your amazing sense of humor. I'm serious Jack. You're a gift from God."

He checked his watch and was surprised at the time.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promised the guys I'd be back soon."

He stood up and packed his stuff up. Before leaving, he knelt down on the ground, his fingers touching the cool tombstone. 

"Happy birthday Jack. I love you so much." He set the wrapped package on the soil before leaving.

Once he left, the rest looked at the stone to see what was written on it. 

_Here lies Seán William McLoughlin_

_Born- February 7th, 1990_

_Died- November 13th, 2016_

_A loving son, brother, friend, and boyfriend_

_May he always be remembered in the hearts of those who loved him most._

___

When the guys got home, Mark was sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"How'd your day with Jack go?" Ryan asked.

"Great. We talked a little, I gave him his favorite dessert, cookies, and for his present I gave him something a fan made that he never got to see."

It wasn't until a week later that they got the whole story. Mark had shown them a news report.

___

_Breaking news November 15th, 2016_

_Two days ago, popular Irish YouTube gamer Seán McLoughlin, passed away after suffering from wounds inflicted by a fatal car accident._

_The only other person who survived the accident was McLoughlin's boyfriend, YouTube gamer Mark Fischbach._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another rushed fic I debated on posting. But here ya go. Just take it for what it is.


End file.
